What do blood, bruises, burns, belts and bites have in common?
by JustHarrySirius
Summary: Harry is invited to a swim party at the Weasleys with Hermione. What happens when Harry is dunked into the water by a pair of mischievous twins? Prequel to Lord Black's resurgence, redemption and revenge (coming soon!).
1. Ch I: Breakfast

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing them for this plotline.

Reviews are welcome and if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors, please let me know. I strive to improve my writing clarity. Thank you!

* * *

 **Ch. I: Breakfast**

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione greeted as her best friend as he entered the Weasley kitchen with an exhausted Ron tailing behind him. "Good morning Ron!" She greeted her second best friend.

Harry smiled at her and exchanged good mornings with the Weasley family as he sat down for a scrumptious breakfast by the one and only Mrs. Weasley. Today was a standard fair of sunnyside up eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face.

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Oh, of course dear." Mrs. Weasley answered then frowned. "Ronald! Chew with your mouth closed! Honestly!" Harry hid his grin.

The Twins exchanged a knowing look then turned to Harry and Hermione. "D'you want to go swimming today? Dad is taking out the pool for us to use." Fred said.

"It's going to be _hot_ today-" George said.

"Well blimey mate, of course it's going to be hot," Fred interrupted. "It's summer!"

Hermione readily agreed. "Oh that sounds wonderful! Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You're awfully quiet there, Harry." Ron said, still chewing with his mouth open.

Harry blushed. "Oh it's nothing…I, er, don't have any swim trunks…" Harry hedged. That was not the _true_ reason for Harry's distress.

Ron made a noise. "Mate, you have six of us with several pairs of swimming trunks between us that you could borrow."

Hermione started to roll her eyes and then settled on Harry's flushed face.  
 _I wonder if Harry knows how to swim? And just doesn't want to look bad in front of the boys?_ She thought, concerned.

With that settled, everyone headed upstairs to help prepare for the day's swimming pool party.

"Harry," Hermione said as she caught Harry's wrist. Harry raised surprised eyebrows and indicated to Ron that he'd follow suit to Ron's room in a moment. Ron shrugged and went to look for some extra swim trunks for Harry.

"Do you not know how to swim?" Hermione asked gently.

"Uh…I mean sure, I know how to swim, Hermione." Harry said quickly. His face flushing. "I, uhm, and just not that good at it." Harry lied quickly.

Hermione smiled at him. "I'll stay close to you in the shallow end Harry." She offered.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "Thanks 'Mione." Harry said quietly. They exited to their respective shared room.

"What was all that about?" Ron demanded as Harry entered Ron's room. Fred and George were there to show Harry some choices from each of the boys' swim trunk collection.

"Oh, uh, she just wanted to know if I needed any, er, sunscreen." Harry said lamely. Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Mate?" Fred asked carefully. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, Harry," George said slowly. "We promise we won't laugh or anything."

"What are you two on about?" Ron demanded.

Harry blushed. "Oh, no, no of course not." Harry muttered.

The Twins gave a slow nod. "We'll see you lot outside then."


	2. Ch II: Pool party prank

**Ch. II: Pool Party Prank**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Mr. Weasley grinned at his son and Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello boys!" Mr. Weasley greeted.

"Hey Dad," Ron said. "Hello, Mr. Weasley." Harry echoed.

"Give me a hand with this, will you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry put his heavily calloused hands on the large magical trunk containing the swimming pool along with Ron.

"Oi, what's that on your hand, Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

Mr. Weasley turned to Harry surprised, hoping he hadn't hurt himself.

Harry showed them his palms.

"What _are_ those?" Ron asked, crinkling his brow.

"Calluses?" Harry said, shrugging. "They're what you get when you do a lot of chores."

"Chores don't leave calluses." Ron said with a sniff.

"Yes they do." Harry countered.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Ron, that's because we mostly use magic." Turning to Harry, he frowned slightly. _What sort of chores do Muggles do by hand that would induce such large calluses? Especially on a boy so small?_

If there was one thing in the world Harry detested, it was drawing attention to himself. He hoisted the large trunk with Ron and exited toward a shady spot in the Weasley backyard.

Mr. Weasley tapped the large magical trunk with his wand. "Stand back, boys." He said. The boys went behind him.

"Engorgio!" Mr. Weasley said. The magical trunk expanded under Mr. Weasley's watchful eye and wand. It became 15 feet wide and 12 feet deep.

Mrs. Weasley walked outside and Mr. Weasley stopped.

"Move it under the tree, Arthur." She said.

"Wingardium leviosa," Mr. Weasley commanded the magical trunk. It had beveled edges and a redheaded mermaid mosaic encircling a 'W' on the floor. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, Mum said to make it pretty for her and Ginny." Ron explained.

"It's brilliant," Harry breathed.

"I'm glad you think so dear," Mrs. Weasley said approvingly. "Ready Arthur?"

The Weasley parents aimed their wards inside the trunk.

"Aquamenti maximus!" They shouted. Sprouts of water shot from their wands filled the whole pool within a few minutes. Harry laughed in delight. _I love magic!_ He noticed there were several places to sit and lounge inside the pool. There was even a fountain at the far edge.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. She remembered when her own children were delighted at a young age by magic before it became commonplace. Harry's emerald eyes were sparkling and his wide grin had her grinning along.

 _That boy is going to be a charmer when he grows up!_ Mrs. Weasley remarked to herself.

"Now then," Mrs. Weasley said. "Go get-"

"Yahoo!" the Twins shouted, rushing forward with Ginny, Hermione and Percy in tow.

Ginny had an emerald green with white polka dots one-piece while Hermione had a navy blue one with pink bows.

The boys had solids and Quidditch inspired swim trunks. Harry had chosen a black with green stripes; while Ron sported his neon orange Chudley Cannons.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley queried. "Don't run!"

Harry walked at a leisurely pace with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny glanced back and then joined her brothers in a rush.

Harry and Hermione avoided looking at each other but they eyed each other surreptitiously.

"Oi! Come on!" Ron yelled. "The water's great!"

Harry gulped but schooled his features. _Get a grip, Potter._ He thought, frustrated. _It's not the same!_

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"We're coming!" Harry called. "Let's go," he muttered to Hermione.

The two friends carefully stepped into the magical trunk pool and Harry smiled.

 _The water does feel nice_. Harry admitted.

Ron beamed and the immediately splashed them.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. Harry gave a choked laugh through the water in his mouth and it became an all-out splash war with Ginny, Harry, and Hermione on one team and Ron, the Twins and Percy on another.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "My glasses!" Hermione dove under water and grabbed them. "Thanks," Harry said relieved. The two teams continued splashing. After a few minutes, they called a truce. The Weasley children swam toward the deep end.

"Let's go over there-," Ron jerked his thumb toward his siblings where the Weasley mermaid was. "I'm sure Hermione wants to go see her."

Hermione looked worried. Hermione _did_ want to see the mermaid but the mermaid was in the deep end. She promised she would stay with Harry in the shallow end.

Fortunately, Harry saved them both. "You lot go on ahead." Harry said as he got out of the pool. "My glasses are bothering me. I'll go ask your Mum if she'd charm them for me."

"What? Waterproof them?" Ron gave Harry a cheeky grin. "Or stick them to your face?"

Harry made a face while Ron and Hermione grinned and headed towards the deep end.

Mrs. Weasley was hanging laundry when Harry approached her.

"Oh Harry dear," she said surprised and then eyed Harry, concern in her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"My glasses," Harry answered. "Is there any way you could waterproof them?"

"Let me see, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, satisfied Harry wasn't hurt and she brandished her wand waterproofing them for Harry.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry grinned as he ran towards his friends.

"No running!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Harry slowed down. He was just going to walk to the side of the pool and-

"Ack!" Harry cried realizing Fred and George lifting him. "Gotcha!" They teased. Harry gasped as they pushed Harry in the deep end.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. She wished she could _hex_ the Twins.

Harry sank without a chance to gasp for breath. He saw the beautiful mermaid and her flowing red hair billowing toward him. She turned and to Harry's surprise, reached toward him with her hand. Her brilliant hazel eyes sparkling at him.

***Harry's Flashback***

"Let's get the bloody Lily-Killer!" shouted a seven-year-old Piers Polkiss.

Harry, age six, ran but tripped over his too-large pants and banged his knees.

Piers and Shane Johnson hoisted Harry up. "Bloody orphan freak!" Shane sneered as the boys shoved Harry in the pool.

"Why did you have to bother my family when you could have stayed with yours?" Dudley added petulantly. He wasn't fast like his henchmen. But, he was just as stupid and frankly meaner.

They tried to drown Harry but a schoolteacher stopped them. The parents were notified and _Harry_ not Dudley was punished. He didn't have a square meal for two days and stayed in the cupboard for a week for 'upsetting Dudley.'

***End Flashback***

Harry felt a curious sensation all over his body. His skin felt like it flash boiled and flash froze in a second. He looked up the water was a strange, dark color. _Is that ink?_ Harry thought bemused. The redheaded mermaid looked horrified and she tried to 'push him upwards.' Her hands moving frantically to go to the surface.

Harry thought he heard screaming. He rubbed his head. The ink was coming from Harry's pores. He looked at his skin on his arms and down where his skin was visible fascinated by the dark ink.

Slowly, seeing the mermaid's continued alarm he rose. His vision clouding through the ink.

Harry's hands broke through the surface and were immediately grabbed by several pairs.

Harry blinked. His glasses were underwater and all he could see were red blobs of varying shapes and sizes.

"Harry!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried. They had run towards to pool after hearing frightened screams only to see disturbing amounts of blood in the water. Mr. Weasley was about to dive in along with his sons when Harry's hands appeared.

"Accio Harry's glasses!" Mr. Weasley commanded as Harry tried to focus. Mr. Weasley placed his glasses gently on his face.

The red blobs became stricken faces. "Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked tentatively while Mrs. Weasley knelt to Harry.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said struggling for calm as she caressed Harry's face. He leaned into her palm intuitively seeking warmth and comfort. A sweet expression on his face.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Harry frowned. "Why's everyone so scared, Red's Lily?" Harry asked instead.

"Harry, who hurt you?" a livid Mr. Weasley demanded.

"No one, Red's James." Harry answered slowly. "The Laughing Twins pranked me, is all."

Harry's voice sounded young, thin and small even to his own ears.

Mr. Weasley rounded on his sons. He was _very_ perturbed by what Harry had called Molly and himself. _Clearly the child's in shock._ Mr. Weasley thought alarmed.

"We didn't hurt Harry, Dad." Fred protested fiercely while George stared at Harry.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Harry stumbled and everyone gave a shocked scream, gasp, or stared at Harry's back and body.

"What's going on?" Harry tried to sound demanding, but only came out small.

"Who…who carved those words in your skin, Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"What's on your…you heart, Harry?" Ginny asked in squeak and a blush.

Harry frowned looking down.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "I look normal to me."

* * *

Whoo! I have quite a few FanFics to work on but here is this chapter. Not sure how long this FanFic will last since I have a spoof for how Harry _lived_ through his wounds. Thanks for your patience!

-JHS.


	3. Ch III: Questions without answers

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.

 **Ch. III: Questions without answers**

Harry swayed slightly as he walked with Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's dry you off dear," she said softly, her wand already moving in a Hot Air Charm*. Harry gasped at the sudden shock of dry skin as Mrs. Weasley gently sat him down.

Mrs. Weasley placed a glass of warm milk in front of Harry. "Drink this, Harry." She said as she surveyed Harry with a practiced eye.

The child smiled and picked up the milk glass carefully. His actions surprised Mrs. Weasley. She expected him to gulp it immediately like her own sons. Instead, Harry handled the milk cup as if it was the Holy Grail and slowly drank it; a beatific expression on his face. Only then did Mrs. Weasley realize her suspicions were correct in that Harry was a hungry, love-starved neglected child.

Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley turned to the children before him.

"I want to know _exactly_ what happened." He said seriously.

"Dad, we were all having fun-" Fred began.

"Harry included-" George added.

"We saw him back from Mum's-"

"Getting his glasses waterproofed." Ron said.

"…and we picked him up and-"

"…put him in the water."

"But he stayed there." Ginny piped up. "and the Mermaid was frantic."

"The Mermaid?" Mr. Weasley echoed. He turned toward the trunk pool.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely as the flame-haired mermaid peered at him. "Can you show us what happened?" The children looked at him oddly. "Blimey." George muttered to Fred. "She's been watching us for Mum and Dad!"

The Mermaid nodded and closed her eyes as the pool shimmered to reveal Harry's appearance in the pool.

Harry had sunk and seemed very bewildered. Harry's eyes seemed to blank for a moment as if he were frozen. His skin glowed a faint gray then a soft butter yellow before his glasses fell off. The Mermaid immediately rushed toward him as his pores leaked blood looking like ink. The bubbles from the air in Harry's lungs were rapidly expelling from him and his dazed, lost child's expression slowly focused on her frantic arms. He floated upwards when several pairs of hands encircled him. The trunk pool normalized.

Hermione sniffed. "It's got to be the deep water that triggered this."

Everyone rounded on her. "Explain Hermione." Mr. Weasley asked strained.

"Harry was afraid to go to the deep end…I-I just thought he didn't know how to swim or something." Hermione stammered. "But, he seemed normal up until the prank."

"We're going through the front entrance." Mr. Weasley declared. "All of you will shower and prepare for dinner. Am I understood?" He eyed the Twins in particular.

"Yes sir." The children chorused. They followed Mr. Weasley to the seldom-used front door and took the formal staircase to their respective rooms.

Mr. Weasley started to walk toward the kitchen but Mrs. Weasley glanced at him and back at the spoon in her hand. It was their signal: _I will handle this_.

Carefully and quietly, _Much like the Twins_ , he fancied. Mr. Weasley went to their room until the dinner summons.

Harry finished his milk and smiled. "Thank you, Red's Lily." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley started. Now realizing what Harry had called her despite his earlier attempts.

"Harry," she began. "What happened today?"

Harry peered at her innocently. "Nothing bad, Red's Lily." Harry answered thinly. "just why is everyone upset? Are the Laughing Twins in trouble?" He asked agitatedly.

"No dear," Mrs. Weasley answered soothingly. _Not yet anyway. Although,_ she admitted. _There was no way my boys would do this to Harry._

Harry visibly relaxed. His hands cupped the empty milk cup. He frowned, tilting his left hand toward him. It had a large, human bite mark beginning from the blade of his hand and nearly covering all of the back of his hand.

"Yes Harry," Mrs. Weasley said slowly. " _That's_ what we're all worried about."

"But," Harry faltered. "You shouldn't be. This happened a long time ago when I was four."

She knelt to Harry. "What do you mean, Harry?" she asked carefully while struggling for calm.

"Oh well, Drinker got mad because I accidentally burned the bacon." Harry answered shrugging. "So I got two days' worth of gardening duty and got bit."

"Bit by whom, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not sure," Harry said. "I was asleep when it happened and they'd already left." Harry sighed. "I was so exhausted from the gardening I didn't bother with it."

"What about your heart, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly, dreading the answer.

Harry looked down. "That's from my first year when Voldemort's servant was trying to rip my heart out for some blood sacrifice ritual." He answered mechanically.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and her arms wrapped around the child before her. Harry stiffened before relaxing in her arms. _As if he didn't know what hugs are_. Mrs. Weasley thought intuitively.

"Um, Red's Lily?" Harry asked tentatively. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears away. Her dark eyes gazing into his bright emeralds thoughtfully.

"You didn't do anything wrong dear," she said clearly. "but I need to know where all these hurts came from?"

"Why?" Harry demanded, scared.

"Because you're hurt, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said slowly and firmly. "and I don't want someone to hurt you again."

Harry stared at her. His heart pounded. _She believes me?_ He wondered, alarmed and touched.

Burn marks appeared. Mrs. Weasley barely held back a shriek.

"Oh sweetheart!" She exclaimed. "Who hurt you?" she pulled him into a fierce embrace.

A/N: Please let me know if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors in my writing. I strive to always improve my clarity. Also, I do plan on taking elements from this story when I finally write my Sirius FanFic so do not be surprised if there are a few repeats (i.e. the burn mark placements, etc.)


	4. Ch IV:Incredulity, scars and a Gobliness

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. AU for non-canon characters and situations.

 ***WARNING*** : This is a very graphic chapter of Harry's scars. If you are squeamish then scroll down and skip the parts labeled ***WARNING***.

Update 1.10.17/1.11.17: I proofread these chapters and agree with some of my reviewers that I needed to reedit and combine. Therefore, I have combined the original Ch. IV Incredulity and Ch. V Scars revealed as one chapter while adding the healing process. I split these chapters because I felt it would be a _long_ chapter. However, for the storyline to flow better (and thank you for my constructive criticism-I want this to be the best FanFiction I can make it to be) I combined and placed additional information. Oops, I accidentally added Sirius and PoA stuff in the first paragraph. Got ahead of myself and did some more GSP edits. Enjoy!

 **Ch IV** : Incredulity, scars and a Gobliness

Harry's brain was racing. _Sweetheart?_ He echoed. Harry was never called endearments except by Mrs. Weasley calling him 'dear'. But, Harry had figured she called everyone 'dear.' Sweetheart was a deliberate nickname and it made his heart flutter.

"I can't tell you," Harry said quietly. "But, please don't worry about it, Red's Lily. I can take care of myself." Harry hoped he was reassuring enough for her to just leave it alone. _Doubtful_.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said eying him sternly. "I believe you _can_ take care of yourself." Harry started to relax. "But that's _not_ the point of this conversation." Harry tensed. He squirmed under her level gaze. If there was _one_ person he would not like to, it was Molly Weasley.

"Everything happened a long time ago." Harry repeated. "And I honestly don't remember most of it."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly. "Please just tell me."

"Stool pigeons get people hurt." Harry protested. Although he knew this was beginning to look like a losing battle.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said tensely. "No one thinks you're a stool pigeon." _Merlin's beard._ "Someone or several someones hurt you and I want to know why and whom."

The child looked very confused and reluctant. "You'll change if I tell you." Harry said sadly. "and I don't want anything to change."

"What do you mean by change?" Mrs. Weasley questioned seriously.

Harry sighed by way of response. _You'll pity me or think I'm a freak like everyone else does._ He answered silently. He just couldn't admit _those_ words aloud to _her_.

"When I lived in the orphanage," Harry's shoulders sagged. "There were lots of angry adults and I just remember always getting in trouble for the stupidest things much like I do at the Dursleys." Harry mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry. "You lived in an orphanage?" she blustered incredulously. "Where were your aunt and uncle in all this?"

Harry merely looked at her. "Oh, they were the ones that said I should stay there." Harry's expression darkened. "They signed the papers and when the orphanage burned down they were _very_ peeved that they had to take me back."

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath. "What-what do you mean by 'angry adults', Harry?" She asked worriedly. "And-and _why on in Merlin's name would they be peeved at you?"_ Mrs. Weasley was so taken aback that she wished Mr. Weasley was there to help her. _Surely, someone in there would have checked on him?_ She thought affronted. _Don't they have a Child Social Services for this type of thing?_ _Bloody hell!_

Harry shrugged. "Just the usual orphan baiting and beltings." Harry chose not to delve into _that_ part of his history. "Like I said," Harry said quickly seeing Mrs. Weasley's thunderous expression. "I don't honestly remember much of anything except training to be an apprentice butler until I returned to the Dursleys when I was almost five."

"Butler?" Mrs. Weasley asked intrigued in spite of herself and the gravity of the situation.

Harry nodded a shy gleam of pride in his beautiful emerald gaze. "Yes, I was training to be an apprentice butler so that when I came of age I could have employment and a…family to serve and protect."

Mrs. Weasley's heart clenched at his explanation. She would _definitely_ need to consult Arthur on this one.

"I need to see your wounds Harry." She said pursing her lips as her medical bag appeared from a kitchen cabinet.

Harry frowned but complied, surprising himself. _The faster this is over the faster I can go swimming?_ Although, in his heart of hearts he knew it would be an awkward return. However, it felt good to _say_ something about what had been bothering him despite his normal recalcitrance when someone asked too many questions. Questions oftentimes made things worse for Harry. He filed this away for later when he would have more time to think. _Come what may_. Harry thought as he steeled himself bitterly. _Things are definitely changing and I don't think I can make it better or have_ this _again_.

The child sat down obediently and curiously watched as Mrs. Weasley performed several diagnostic spells with a self-dictating quill taking notes and rapidly filling four rolls of parchment.

Mrs. Weasley's lips thinned. She would be filing a report with Albus Dumbledore. She had a nagging suspicion he would already know something. Mrs. Weasley surreptitiously spelled two copies. One sent to her husband in their bedroom while the other had two additional instructions for her husband to peruse and follow.

A quick summary appeared in front of Mrs. Weasley. It was all she could do not to overreact in front of Harry.

Several injuries occurred before age five. Multiple lacerations, blood wounds, burns, welts, and a combination of sharp and blunt objects conveyed with non-magical means. Magically, these scars were concealed with powerful Notice-Me-Not and Glamour Charms until 45 minutes ago since age six. Bites were conveyed forcefully while the child slept. Bites are mostly male in origin and a few from several species of venomous snakes. New ailments derive from broken bones and bruises on ankles and most of the left side of the child's body.

She checked his head. He was fine by all diagnostics indicative of scars and magical exhaustion, Harry looked at her warily trying to gauge her reaction.

"You're not in trouble, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley crooned. Harry calmed and took her hand. His emeralds full of innocence and trust making her throat close.

She slowly, so as not to alarm the child, wrapped her arms around Harry and the child smiled sweetly before falling asleep.

Carefully Mrs. Weasley carried Harry upstairs. Appalled at how much smaller Harry seemed now that his Glamour and Notice-Me-Not Charms disappeared. She placed Harry on his stomach. Intuitively knowing his back would contain the worst scars. She held her finger to her lips at her youngest son and motioned him outside.

"Mum?" Ron asked worriedly. She shook her head at him and led him to his brother Charlie's room. "You are to sleep here tonight and not to bother Harry until I have had a chat with your father." Mrs. Weasley leveled her gaze. "Am I clear, Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"Yes ma'am." Ron said quietly and then quickly added. "You will tell me won't you? I have a right to know-he's my best mate and-"

"Ronnie." Mrs. Weasley said in a strained voice. "Please do as I ask and not make a fuss about this."

"Yes Mum." Ron murmured. Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of his head and exited Charlie's room and headed toward her own room to discuss with Arthur on _what_ they could do for this sweet child _like_ their own but _not_.

 ***WARNING***

Harry's body was transforming. He had to take his shirt off. The material was too painful and too heavy for skin all of the sudden. Carefully, he lifted it with his good arm while remaining facedown in his bed. His pallid back had several deep blood wounds*carved in it. The scars constantly reopened by daily life. Only Harry's magic had kept the bleeding at bay. Additionally, his 'carvings,' as Harry termed them, remained fresh despite healing 10 years ago.

Below Harry's neck were the words 'Lily Killer' carved from the top of his left shoulder to past his neck toward his right shoulder. Beneath 'Lily Killer,' carved vertically were the words 'Witch's Boy.' Following his spine were the words 'Serpent's Son,' and on his right shoulder vertically carved were the words 'Demon Child.' At the base of his spine leading below his pants carved horizontally were the words, 'Freak.' These were the visible blood wounds versus the general belt welt scars he received for relatively 'minor' infractions.

Slowly, Harry rolled over to his right side. Following Harry's ribs toward the 'V' of his stomach were several bite marks. These bite marks mirrored on his right side and looked disturbingly symmetrical. On Harry's chest by his heart was a handprint that obviously burned into Harry from Quirrell lashing to steal his heart and eat it in some sort of blood sacrifice ritual, or at least possess him for the Dark Lord. Harry had several burns from hot pokers on his stomach and bruises littering his skin.

His arms had several human fingerprints as bruises and he had often had a broken arm. Only his right arm from that moron Lockhart's attempt to fix his arm after his Quidditch game had any true healing from Madame Pomfrey. On Harry's feet were several belt welts from when Harry had tried to escape. Thankfully, his oppressors never sought to maim the child since how could he work if he was disabled? His legs were always feeling like jelly from malnutrition and he bruised easily. Although, on his thighs he had some burns but he could not recall how those got there.

Harry sighed. He slowly got up and faced the mirror in Ron's room. His eyes bulged. _Good God and bloody hell,_ Harry thought shocked. _No wonder everyone was…like that._

 ***WARNING END***

Mrs. Weasley entered into her bedroom and Mr. Weasley waved his wand with the familiar Silencing Charm around the perimeter of their master bedroom and "Muffliato."* for good measure.

"Merlin's balls, Molly!" Arthur hissed. Molly sighed. "What are we going to do?!" Arthur ranted. "How the _bloody_ hell could any of this happen to a child?!"

Molly raised a hand in defense. "I have no idea." Pursing her lips she eyed her husband. "What did you think of my note?"

"We will bring this up to Dumbledore." Arthur said decisively. Molly looked at him pointedly. "We will also file this in our vault for safekeeping-and I think we should make a petition for Wizarding Children Services."

"I think his relatives were the ones to harm him, Arthur." Molly said disgustedly as she repeated what Harry had told her. Arthur's eyebrows raised and he looked…frightening. He was _not_ at all the jovial and mild-mannered Mr. Weasley but a _very_ angry father. He was especially angry considering that Harry had saved his daughter from a foul, evil basilisk and _now_ this young hero had suffered greatly. It was just sick in Arthur's opinion and _someone_ had to be the adult in the room!

"As much as I would like to make a case for WCS, Arthur." Molly said sighing sadly. "It may be too much for the boy. Not that I care for the political backlash or anything but what if we are not to be believed?"

The Weasley matriarch and patriarch stared at each other grimly. _What could they do?_

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are we going to tell the kids?"

Arthur grimaced. "We need to go to Dumbledore and we should bring Minerva. She is Head of House. Molly," Arthur said seriously. "We need to enlist a private healer." Molly nodded grimly. They would find some way to help this child. "But whom?" Molly asked pensively. Her eyes widening. "Oh Merlin, Arthur! Do you think Harry hid his wounds using accidental magic?"

Arthur's frown deepened. "It's possible. I think we should consult with Minerva. I have heard of abuse cases concealing themselves…but I confess this is new territory. I can't imagine that Harry's core could handle that extensive Glamour or Notice-Me-Not Charms-not for this length of times. One abuse case handled it for four years at the most before dying because of the strain on their core." He looked into her dark hazel eyes worriedly. "We're not qualified for this Molly, but we should do what we can for the child. I know if it were any of our children and we were in Lily and James' shoes I'd want someone, anyone to help my child."

Molly bristled. "We are qualified. None of those people-." She reddened guiltily because she respected _those_ people very much. "Have children, Arthur."

Arthur conceded the point. He brightened. "Mollywobbles." He said his blue eyes dancing mischievously.

Molly arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "How about you go to St. Mungo's…" Arthur smirked. "and speak with Lacie." The Weasley matriarch sniffed indignantly.

 _"_ She's the only healer we know who is very discreet." Arthur took a deep breath. "You have to admit that she was right about using doxy heartstring, dear." He quickly continued. "It's Harry's only hope, Molly. She can file an official report and knows us, Mollywobbles."

Molly's indignation dissipated as shame brightened her cheeks. _For Harry_. She reminded herself sternly.

The Weasleys befriended a talented Hufflepuff healer named Lacie Thaxton shortly after graduating Hogwarts together. Three years ago, there had been an argument between Lacie and Molly that began as a theoretical situation on how best to delay a heart attack. Molly argued strenuously against doxy heartstring because of the major side effects, which could induce high blood pressure thereby repeating the problem. Lacie disagreed because medical knowledge should always update their potions, etc. and she had come across an excerpt containing doxy heartstring in surgery the next day and she was looking forward to its success.

They have not spoken since. Molly was a proud, stubborn and very maternal witch. Their friend could not have children of her own due to a potions accident at St. Mungo's. Lacie often came over to babysit when the children very young and had been a great help to Molly on Sundays. Deep down, Molly could admit her pettiness kept the two friends apart from enjoying one another's company. The only way she could admit defeat is to go in there and signal something was indeed seriously wrong with her children.

"Right then." Molly said determinedly. "Mind Ron and the others." She said to her husband ignoring his knowing look as she grabbed her cloak from her closet and walked with surety toward the family Floo.

"St. Mungo's Pediatric Ward." Molly said firmly.

 _~~St. Mungo's Pediatric Ward 4:57 p.m.~~_

Healer Lacie Thaxton was a matronly woman. Half-Goblin, half-witch. As such, she was very petite with fox-like features and large shrewd black eyes. She had learned many things from her mother, such as how to smell the intent of a wizard or witch. She was just putting away her things when a once-familiar redhead appeared.

"Lacie." Molly began with worried, strained eyes. "I concede I was wrong on the doxy heartstring and would like to make amends and invite you over for tea."

Molly knew to keep the worry of an injured child uppermost in her mind and in her heart she allowed the 'secret' worry she was too late with her pettiness for losing her best friend as Lacie scanned her with those Gobliness eyes of hers. It was really Arthur who had made them friends since he was genial with everyone and unbothered by the common prejudices of purebloods' regard toward half-breeds, non-human races and Muggles. Molly had found common ground with Lacie on her own regarding gardening, recipes and potions before developing a friendship.

Lacie nodded. "I think we both have much to apologize for and I would like to join you for tea, Molly." She was instantly aware of the murmuring of her staff and colleagues. Lacie would never be fully accepted by wizarding society and for a pureblood, even so low as the Weasleys, to invite her was duly noted and rewarded.

She stood and took her medical bag with her. The Healer's Oath required a licensed Healer to carry an assortment of medical paraphernalia on their person at all times even when they were off-duty. Lacie often went to Gringotts to distribute aid to her community when Goblin Healers were attending clients.

Molly politely waited and let Lacie lead the way to the Floo as another significant point for the rumor mill to spin. "The Burrow!" and they were off to a wizarding child [A/N Wizard of Oz moment…]

Arthur had put on tea and scones. His children agreed to entertain each other and Hermione suggested they make Get Well Soon cards for Harry with clear promises that they were still his friends. "After all," Hermione said sadly. "I would feel terrible if I saw myself through my friends' eyes. Harry must be panicking and brooding right now."

The Floo ignited green and the witches appeared.

"Lacie! Good to see you!" He said genuinely happy to see her with hope in his eyes for a renewed friendship and to heal a severely injured child.

"It's good to see you too, Arthur." Lacie allowed some sincerity in her voice. "Tea can wait though." She noted the normally manner-conscious Weasley parents' relief at her declaration.

"Yes of course." Molly said. "Please come with me, Lacie. My son, Ron's friend, is terribly injured after summer pool party. Arthur and I saw to him as best we could."

Lacie followed Molly briskly upstairs and was pleased to see several homemade Get Well Soon cards plastered on Ron's door from all the school-aged Weasley children and a new friend. She sniffed. _Muggleborn_. Lacie was not prejudiced unlike some of her Goblin contemporaries. She inwardly smiled at the Weasleys' kindness and inclusivity.

Molly hesitated and then turned the knob. _What's the harm, Molly?_ Lacie wondered as unease settled in her stomach _._

Harry James Potter looked from the mirror to Molly and he whispered. "I'm really sorry, Red's Lily." Harry's emerald eyes welled with tears. He had not noticed Lacie.

"Harry sweetheart," Molly immediately held her arms to the abused child. "You'd done _nothing_ wrong. Why would you be sorry?" She demanded outraged as the Harry clung to her.

 _"_ Because I couldn't understand why everyone was so upset and-and I woke and…"

Molly knelt to Harry's level. Concern, worry and understanding in her dark hazel eyes.

"Harry James," Molly said in a firm but gentle voice. "Look at me, sir." Harry stared at her with huge, frightened and guileless eyes. "I did not leave because I think any less of you." She admonished gently. "I left to ask for help." She smiled wryly at him. "I have some medical knowledge, yes, but even _adults_ should not let their _pride_ or their _fear_ prevent them from asking for help." Molly looked at him meaningfully. Harry blushed and nodded leaning into her hand as she wiped away his tears.

Meanwhile, Lacie closed the door but grabbed two cards from both Hermione and Ron and Hermione herself for the distraught child. She read what Molly was teaching both to Molly and to the most famous wizard of their time. However, all Lacie saw was a love-starved, frightened little boy receiving maternal care he desperately needed. Lacie was proud to be a friend of the Weasleys. Anyone else would have exploited the child and she fully grasped what she needed to do. Lacie opened her medical bag. The sound startling Harry and he nestled into Molly's embrace seeking protection. Molly's arms tightened reflexively.

"I would like you to meet a friend of ours Harry dear," Molly soothed as Harry looked at Lacie inquisitively and then back to Molly trustingly before setting on Lacie again. "Will you say hello to Healer Thaxton?" Molly encouraged. Harry carefully straightened and grabbed two chairs in Ron's room for both Molly and Lacie as he said politely. "Hello Healer Thaxton. My name is Harry James Potter. Would you care to sit down?" Harry remained standing.

Lacie thanked Merlin that her training as a healer maintained a placid expression on her face. "Why thank you, Mr. Potter." She sat down in the smaller chair Ron had outgrown and noted Harry's thoughtfulness. Only when both witches did Harry sit on the bed waiting expectantly.

"What exactly happened, Mr. Potter?" Lacie asked calmly.

Harry looked again at Molly then took a deep breath. His thin chest barely containing his movement before look at her with fathomless emerald eyes seemingly boring into Lacie's soul as if to _weigh_ her merit. He brushed his jet-black bangs from his eyes and she glimpsed his scar.

"I'm not entirely sure, Healer Thaxton." Harry answered truthfully. "We were having fun earlier today. I got pranked by the Laughing Twins and My-My was staying with me because…I'm not a very good swimmer." Harry blushed but bravely did not relinquish his gaze into Lacie's shrewd ones. "Red suggested I get my glasses waterproofed by Red's Lily." _He's still squinting with his glasses. He needs a check-up_. Molly looked worried and uncomfortable with Harry's nicknames-especially for her.

"And then…I'm not sure exactly what happened when I was underwater…I felt like my blood with ice cold then boiling hot and I saw the Weasley Mermaid frantically waving me to the surface but all I saw was black ink everywhere like when I almost drowned after Dudley pushed me." Harry said.

Lacie listened attentively. She already knew of the Weasley Mermaid Arthur had charmed as a novelty and as a monitoring device for his children. She also knew it took a lot for the child to be honest with her. Clearly, Harry worshiped Molly and the Weasley family because he believed if Molly said Lacie was a friend of the Weasleys then she was trustworthy. Lacie filed that away for later. _That could be a security breach_. Her Auror father's voice muttered in her ear.

"Who's Dudley?" Lacie asked watching Harry's actions carefully. She was not disappointed. The child stiffened. His eyes flashed angrily before he shuttered into an expressionless mask. He controlled his voice into a polite tone before answering. "My cousin."

"Is your cousin a wizard?" Lacie pressed.

"No. He and my aunt and uncle are Muggles and despise magic." Harry said succinctly.

Lacie's eyebrows rose. _Now this_ will _be filed later_. She flicked her wrist absently. The motion told a compartment in her bag already making notes of the conversation and condition of Harry.

"May I examine you properly, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked dumbfounded. "Like what Madam Pomfrey does? Does that mean I have to stay in bed?" Harry made a face. Lacie almost smiled.

"I will be more extensive, Mr. Potter." Lacie answered. "I will be doing a combination of healing magic performed by both the wizarding society and by Goblins." Harry's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Like what Professor Flitwick does?" Harry asked curiously.

Lacie _did_ smile this time. "Of sorts," she answered. Her eyes flicked to Molly and back to Harry. "Unfortunately, Molly is not your guardian and therefore is not privy to this examination, Mr. Potter." Harry looked upset. Molly looked chagrined but she understood the proceedings.

"Don't worry, Harry dear." Molly said instantly. "I need to prepare dinner…would you like spaghetti tonight?" She asked kindly. Harry looked at her. "Yes please." Harry said shyly. Molly smiled at him gently. She gave him a quick hug and nodded to Lacie before exiting. Harry looked surprised seeing Ron's door covered with his Get Well Soon cards and his eyes brimmed with tears, which he immediately wiped away blushing.

Lacie handed Harry the two cards she nicked. "You have good friends, Mr. Potter." Harry beamed at her. "I know," Harry said shyly. Then he looked at her nervously while clutching his cards in his lap.

"I will perform the wizard's magic on you first since you'd be more familiar with that." Lacie explained. "That involves my wand and a few potions for you to drink." Harry made a face. "Then, you will lie down on the bed and I will place several stones in a circle around you. It will monitor your vitals for me as I gather more information on the condition of your wounds." She eyed him speculatively. "You may hold onto your cards while you're in the circle." Harry nodded thankfully. He was nervous but curious about Goblin magic.

Her diagnostics had come back the same but more detailed than Molly's and she performed a simple Episkey Spell* for Harry's minor injuries while a Ferula Spell* bandaged and splint Harry's torso. Harry sighed in relief. Lacie nodded to him to lie down and Harry held his cards and saw several gemstones circling above him. They hovered above Harry and Harry to remind himself not to touch them. Two large rubies, one at Harry's heart and the other head, glowed brightly. Four emeralds mirroring at Harry's shoulder sockets and elbow joints glowed. Two opals at Harry's feet dimmed while three sapphires dimmed at Harry's hips.

With great practice, Lacie hid her rage. Her scans revealed she would need at least _five_ Goblin Healers to handle the physical portions of correcting a child's body from the severe malnutrition. Additionally, his blood wounds had seeped into his skeletal structure severely weakening him and stunted his growth. Her first sense was to use Skele-Gro on Harry's body but she needed a second opinion on the matter. Furthermore, the detection spells saw one strong magical binding on Harry's core. Two concealment charms remaining on Harry that she did not dare remove on her own. Moreover, a strange magical signature alien to Harry's core. She could not determine if this was Light or Dark magic. It was somewhere in-between. She sensed a malicious witch's magic which disturbed Lacie deeply. She gazed at Harry's core curiously. The child was indeed very powerful. His magic was constantly fighting the binding and trying to repair his blood wounds despite being malnourished. She frowned. _That shouldn't be possible_. The child would suffer extreme magical and physical exhaustion. She inwardly gulped. _We are on borrowed time_. _But how long?_ Lacie could not even begin to guess but she knew it would not be for more than a year at the most before this child became a true ticking time bomb.

Lacie summoned her Goblin Stones to her bag and sat down again.

"Can wizards learn Goblin magic, too?" Harry asked innocently. Eyes full of wonder at the glowing precious and semiprecious stones.

Lacie looked at him in surprise. "Possibly." She answered thoughtfully. "Most of the time you need to have a least a drop of Goblin blood. However, in the Goblin History books there have been cases of wizards and witches who have studied some form of Goblin magic and the language and were successful at low-range spells." Harry smiled sweetly. He would ask Professor Flitwick if he could teach him. _Such a surprising child._ Lacie mused. _I never would have guessed him to be such an honest and gentle spirit with all his fame. Then again, I wasn't expecting to see his wounds either._

"For now," she said. "you will need to stay in bed for two days and then I will check on you to see your progress." Harry grimaced but obeyed as the healer waved her wand and transfigured Harry's clothes into comfortable summer knee-length shorts since his body was healing. She pulled the top sheet to Harry's waist and cast a warming charm over him for his chest.

"Thank you Healer Thaxton." Harry said politely. "And please call me Harry."

"You're welcome Harry." Lacie answered. _If only more children were like him…but not in his condition_.

Lacie waved her wand and had all of Harry's cards hover around his bed so he could read them. Harry smiled contentedly.

She exited Ron's room and closed the door. Walking downstairs she said, "Molly, Arthur?"

The Weasley parents scrambled from their seats. "Lacie?" They asked worriedly. Lacie tilted her head to the doorways. The Weasleys instantly warded their small parlor for privacy as Lacie gratefully sat down.

"I will file the paperwork in both the Wizarding Children's Service Office _and_ the Goblin Healer's Office." She said darkly. Her eyes flashed. She looked more like a Goblin warrior readying her steel than the professional healer she was. "I can tell you that most of his wounds are from the Muggles but not all. There is _definitely_ another magical signature there that _isn't_ Harry's as well as a _very bad witch_." Lacie held up her hand before the Weasleys could interrupt. "Please let me tell all. As you know, I have virtually no influence in Wizarding Society and I _am_ concerned about your family painted in a bad light. If this were any other child, it would be so easy to do everything! I will write a missive detailing my findings for the Head Goblin Healers as well as discreetly inquire on more extensive healing for an unnamed wizarding child matching Harry's wound descriptions. Do you have your own diagnostics I need to see? Have you filed them in your vault?"

"Can you tell us who the magical signature is?" Molly asked upset. "And what-what _witch_ would harm a child?!"

"We'll definitely contact Albus. We have a copy of the diagnostics in our vault, Lacie. We will bring this up to Minerva as well." Arthur added.

Lacie nodded. "Good, and no Molly, I can't." she said bitterly while sipping her tea. "It's too well-hidden for me. Unfortunately, the only people I know that _could_ check into Harry fully are the Goblin Healers…and for that you need a formal summoning by the Head Goblin Healer Marksmith." Her eyes grew pensive. "I will do _everything_ in my power to help Harry-it's obvious to me the child loves you and your lot dearly, Molly." Her expression softened. "Don't fret when Harry calls you Red's Lily, Molly," Lacie said calmly. "It's perfectly normal for him to do so. I reckon he'll right himself out of it. He's had a nasty shock. I'd bet my last knut that he never received a fraction of the affection he has from you where he lives. Can you tell me more about his relatives?"

Arthur scowled. Lacie stared surprised at the normally affable man. "They're _terrible_ Muggles." He said setting down his teacup with some force. Molly frowned at him. _Now this is a turn of events_. Lacie thought shocked. Arthur Weasley was reputed to be the best Muggle-loving magical person in their world.

"My sons rescued Harry from his own bedroom this summer!" Arthur shouted. Thankfully, the house privacy ward contained his emotions as he viciously informed Lacie of second year regarding Harry's rescue to saving Ginny. Lacie nodded contemplatively while Molly looked more upset. Despite being good people, looking out for Harry's best interest Lacie knew the wizards were concerned with a possible life debt to Harry. She doubted Harry would ever hold them accountable for it since he wanted genuine affection; but Weasley honor dictated they do everything they could for the boy. Lacie doubted Harry even knew of such a thing and firmly told them so. The Weasleys remained unconvinced but Molly hurried to the kitchen and asked if Lacie would stay for dinner.

"Another time, Molly." Lacie said smiling over her shoulder as she carried her medical bag with her. She looked at the Weasley parents and said simply. "I am glad we are friends again. I will do everything to help Harry. Expect me in two days' time."

"Gringotts!" Lacie said as she watched the Weasleys disappear in green flames. Like most Goblins, Lacie lived with her kin in the deep caverns below Gringotts. She had retreated there when her father after contacting Wizard's Flu and died from a Death Eater attack. Had his immune system not been compromised by that stupid illness she would still have her father. _Tell the world I died from a bloody DE attack, popkin._ Her father said wheezing his last breath. _It's bloody humiliating to die from a blasted illness. Just remember I'm damned proud of you and keep your mother safe and use your healing to help all who need it_. _Be they child, adult, Goblin, Wizard, Centaur, House-Elf. Promise? This war is a bloody curse affecting all races. Never forget that!_ Her mother had died of old age five years ago. Shaking her head Lacie reminded herself that some _wizard_ had endangered a child; and some _witch_ had done something heinous. She had a letter to write and she needed to gauge her strategy for said child.

Lacie's lips curled as she went straight to the hidden staircase on the left behind a Goblin Teller. The Goblins in the vicinity kept their expressions professional but inwardly smiled at the Gobliness' fierce expression.

 _There will be blood_.

 **A/N** : How Harry got his wounds derived from his time at the Dursleys and a mysterious person that Harry barely recalls-all will be revealed in my Goblin story but I wanted to set the stage in this FanFiction. _This FanFiction is more of the interim before he meets Sirius_. I will also point out the very graphic description of his scars and some flashbacks in his nightmares. I will place a warning for when I do that. In addition, you will see Healer Thaxton in the Goblin/Sirius FanFiction. Thanks for your patience and please review. Blood wounds are entirely made up. I liken them to cursed wounds that always look fresh and may bleed when irritated. The Muffilato spell is from  The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook: The Wand Chooses the Wizard by Duncan Levy who made a dictionary of all the spells in the Harry Potter Universe. Unless otherwise specified I got spells/incantations from here as indicated by an asterisk (*).


	5. Ch V: Goblin Curse

_A/N_ : Please note this is a **prequel**. I hope to answer all your questions in the next installment coming soon. Thank you for interest and please review!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. Any non-canon characters/situations are mine :-).

 **Ch V** : Goblin's Curse

Lacie entered her study and sat at her desk with a huff and _strong_ dose of Snarlroar's Finest Goblin Brandy. She penned her letter between sips.

 _Dear Goblin Master Healer Marksmith,_

 _It has come to my attention that there is a severe child abuse case in need of immediate healing with an estimation of five Goblin Healers. Due to the sensitivity of the subject matter, I have enclosed my Pensieve Memory vial, official healer notes, and my backing as a St. Mungo's Pediatric Healer._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Lacie Fistbiter Thaxton, St. Mungo's Pediatric Healer and Certified Goblin Healer_

Lacie immediately made copies of her pensieve memory for her vault and copies of the Weasley preliminary analysis as an objective, _Partially objective_. Lacie thought fondly, source disclosure regarding the child abuse case of one Harry James Potter. She warded her missive to her Great-Uncle with a dark smile.

Children were especially sacred in the Goblin Nation. There were few births due to the many Goblin wars and girls rarely born. Even as a half-breed with the loathsome wizardkind _she_ was wanted. As a healer in both worlds she knew she carried clout.

Readying for bed, Lacie dreamed of rolling heads and smiled in her sleep.

Harry awoke to the scent of bacon and pancakes. His throat was parched. He sat up slowly knowing someone was there but could not find his glasses.

"Hey mate." Ron said. "Are you hungry?" He picked Harry's glasses from the floor and placed them on his friend's face.

"Thirsty too." Harry responded croakily. Ron winced. He went to the restroom, filled a disposable cup with water, and gave it to Harry. Harry smiled gratefully at Ron. "Thanks Red." Harry said softly. Ron raised an eyebrow but did not comment. "Sure mate." He said carefully. Ron helped Harry to the restroom and then helped his friend change and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley chided. "Harry is supposed to be _resting_. You could've brought breakfast to him!"

"Sorry Mum." Ron mumbled. "It's fine, Red's Lily." Harry said quickly with his croaking voice. "I was feeling stiff anyway and Red really helped me." Harry hoped his friend would not get into further trouble on his account. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at Harry. "Well, since you're already here, sweetheart. You can sit down in your usual spot." Ron's eyes widened. He thought _only_ Ginny got 'sweetheart.' Ron carefully maneuvered Harry to his spot just as the Weasleys and Hermione ambled downstairs.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she rushed toward him. Harry smiled softly at her. "Thank you so much for my cards," Harry said shyly to everyone when they sat down.

"Of course!" The Twins chorused.

"It was 'Mione's idea." Ron added as Hermione blushed. Harry grinned.

Harry drank the hot tea and milk Mrs. Weasley made for him. He was beginning to feel tired but tried not to show it by asking a question here and there, as Mrs. Weasley piled Harry's plate. "Just eat what you can, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley said gently.

Harry nibbled on the bacon and pancakes and the conversation turned to light topics as everyone tried not to stare at Harry's skeletal frame.

Eventually, Harry leaned on Hermione and drifted to sleep. His best friends carried him to Ron's room. They tucked him into bed. Someone removed his glasses. Harry settled listening to his friends before drifting off to sleep.

"What do you think happened, Ron?" Hermione whispered worriedly.

"I'd bet my last galleon it was the Dursleys, 'Mione." Ron whispered bitterly. "Did you see his back? _Lily killer_? _Witch's Boy_? _Demon Child_? _Serpent's Son_? Harry said his aunt _really_ hated his mother for some reason. I wouldn't put it past that horse to hurt Harry. I bet she was jealous of Harry's mum."

"But why would they do that?" Hermione protested quietly. "And what was she jealous of?"

Ron snorted. "Don't be thick-have you seen Harry's mum? She was beautiful, smart, popular and a nice _witch_. How many times has Harry said that they _hate_ magic?"

Hermione frowned heavily. "But that's so…bigoted…they sound like a Muggle version of the pureblood agenda spouted by the Malfoys." Hermione whispered thoughtfully.

Ron remained silent for a moment. "Did you notice he called me 'Red'? And my mum? He called her 'Red's Lily.'" Ron asked softly.

"Mmhm." Hermione affirmed and quickly lowered her voice. "I think it's just shock, Ron. You should take it as a compliment. Ron and Red are very similar. And, we both know how much Harry likes the color red and you have red hair. I think he was trying to say Mrs. Weasley but it was too hard for him. Red's Lily just sounds more fluid. Besides, your mum said he would right himself after she'd spoken with Healer Thaxton."

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right. Just surprised me. Come on. We need to let him rest."

His two friends exited and carefully shut the door. Harry could not quite comprehend what his friends had said and mentally shrugged. He would deal with it tomorrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged worried looks. It had been two days and Lacie said she would check in later that evening because she had to brew a special potion for Harry. Lacie left a note of instructions for Harry to sip the potion every three minutes until fully consumed on the "Weasley List," wall Molly had made as a calendar for her family.

Mrs. Weasley had written to Dumbledore and McGonagall and they were ready to leave. Mr. Weasley carried the missive and both had rehearsed what they needed to say. They walked together to their Floo.

"Hogwart's Headmaster's Office!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, engulfed in green flames. She waited for Mr. Weasley and together they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good afternoon, Albus." Molly and Arthur said.

"Ah, Molly my dear," Albus said calmly. "would you care for a lemon drop? Arthur?"

"No thank you, Albus." Molly demurred.

"No thank you, Albus," Arthur added. "Is Minerva coming?"

"I'm afraid she had something rather pressing happen." Albus said smoothly. "What can I help you with?"

Albus Dumbledore monitored _all_ mail pertaining to Harry Potter. He immediately wrote for both of them. _What could this be about?_ He had his suspicions but wanted to verify it. The Weasleys were good people…but he needed to be sure.

The Weasleys exchanged stressed expressions. "Well, we would really like Minerva to be here since she is Harry's Head of House…" Molly said uncertainly.

"We can understand she would not miss anything if it were truly important," Arthur interjected quickly.

"What is it about young Harry? I understand he is staying the remainder of the summer at your house, I trust?" Albus looked mildly concerned. Internally, his instincts were screaming.

"We're concerned Harry is being abused at his relatives' house." Molly said baldly. Albus' eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"We have proof." Arthur said quickly. He showed Albus their preliminary findings. Albus' mind raced. "We weren't sure if it was accidental magic or not that revealed his wounds when he was swimming with his friends."

Albus made a show of opening Harry's record. "I will send these to the proper authorities." He said calmly. He waited for the right moment. The Weasley parents exchanged relieved looks.

 _Relashio*_. Albus wandlessly spell cast, aiming for the mirror and Molly. Molly and Arthur whirled around at the sound of the mirror crashing on the floor and Molly's purse spilled all over the floor. Quickly the Weasleys accio'd* her purse and all her things returned to her purse with twin flags of red on their faces. _Obliviate*_ Albus continued blasting his targets while quickly putting Harry's file away and a _Reparo*_ charm to his mirror. He may be an old wizard; but he was the one to defeat Grindelwald quickly and decisively. A distraction and Memory Charm were moot.

"Not to worry about young Ronald, Molly and Arthur." Dumbledore said airily. "I am sure his grades will improve if he studies with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

"Oh, thank you Albus." Molly said absently, frowning. _I-were we here for that?_ She mentally shrugged and plastered a polite expression on her face. Arthur nodded relieved. "We were worried about Ron's work. We hope not to intrude on your privacy further, Albus."

"Oh no trouble at all." Albus stood waving his hand absently behind them and cast a ward on his Floo; causing the fireplace to sputter. "Ah, why don't you use Minerva's Floo? I'm sure she would like to discuss her lion with you." He gestured politely. The Weasleys readily agreed and made their way to Minerva's office where they spoke at length with the Head of Gryffindor.

Albus turned and he walked briskly toward the Headmaster's personal astronomy lookout**. As the Headmaster, he could lower the apparition wards in his office. He quickly disillusioned himself and popped to the Burrow. _Point Me Harry Potter_ * his wand swiveled upstairs and he stealthily made his way to Harry's bed, closing Ron's door quietly.

Albus Dumbledore gazed at Harry silently. _I am sorry my boy but this is for the Greater Good._ Dumbledore straightened his tall frame. _What's the life of a single child to the whole wizarding population?_ He silently rationalized. _It pains me, my boy; but it must be done._

He raised his wand, quickly replacing all the Glamour and Notice-Me-Not Charms. He tied them to Harry's magical core once more. He placed a hydrophobia charm on Harry as well. _Don't want a repeat_. All Dumbledore checked were his original charms due to his time limit. He did not see anything related to Goblin magic because the wizard's healing magic masked the Goblin magic since it was the primary magic used. He quickly goes downstairs. He placed compulsion and Memory Charms on the tea in the pot and removed a shrunken _Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate_ on the table copying the spells before Apparating to his office. The Weasley parents arrived five minutes later.

"Oh! I'll make a piece for all the children-especially Harry. Poor dear, Lacie said she was going to leave a potion this evening for his awful headache. I don't know why my Pepper-Up Potion*** didn't work." Molly said. Arthur blinked in confusion as his eyes widened at the treat. _Perhaps it was from Bill?_ He vaguely wondered.

Hedwig's golden eyes glittered angrily. She _sensed_ someone had been here and harmed her master but she was blind to where they were. Not even her sense of smell could indicate anything. Her feathers ruffled as Harry shifted in his sleep. His skin and body appeared as before sans blood, bruises, burns, belts and bites.

Lacie visits later that evening sharing dinner. _Something's amiss_. Her skin tingled at the presence of compulsion charms. Living in Gringotts made her susceptible to such things. Lacie politely refused a cup of tea.

Harry came downstairs and looked at her inquisitively. Molly had given him the chocolate piece _and_ a fresh cup of tea. He politely introduced himself.

"I hope this potion works for you Mr. Potter," Lacie said. "I would drink it after dinner."

"Thank you ma'am." Harry responded. To everyone's surprise Hedwig made an appearance. She nibbled his ear and the child smiled tenderly at her. She flew around Lacie and landed on her shoulder giving a soft bark.

"Hedwig!" Harry chastised, cheeks reddening. "Don't be-."

"What a beautiful owl you have, Mr. Potter," Lacie said smiling. The owl in question puffed her feathers before flying away. After brief pleasantries and discussion, Lacie announced her leave. "Let me know, Mr. Potter, if you need anything for that headache of yours." She said as she left.

Lacie was unsurprised to see Hedwig at her Gringotts' study. "Keep an eye on Harry, Hedwig." Lacie said grimly. "If it's the last thing I do…I _will_ make whoever hurt Harry pay dearly." Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement. Her sharp golden eyes noting the Goblin weapons and Lacie's clenched, clawed fists. Lacie imagined her long fingers tightening around a wizard/witch's neck.

Little did Lacie and Hedwig know that a certain prisoner in a maximum-security cell chamber in Azkaban was thinking along the same lines of vengeance.

"He's at Hogwarts." Sirius Orion Black, Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, muttered in his sleep. Grey eyes snapped open looking almost silver in the moonlight.

 **End.**

 _A/N_ : Thank you for your interest and patience in this prequel :-). Please review and see me in my next installment, _Lord Black's resurgence, redemption and revenge_. The Headmaster's astronomy tower shown in the special DVD features of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. The Pepper-Up Potion/Memory Charm/Notice-Me-Not and Glamour Charms/Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate are canon. All (*) spells are from  The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook: The Wand Chooses the Wizard by Duncan Levy. Anything non-canon is AU in characters in situations.


End file.
